


Red daisy

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: This takes place after Fluffy Dress and before their wedding.They're still getting used to living together before they get married. Fell tries doing something nice for Swap. While he's doing this, Swap find a note. As always, this ends in cuddling.





	Red daisy

**Author's Note:**

> look up plant symbolism once you're done reading this plz  
> edit: I've fixed errors in my writing. also, this was supposed to be fluff, now it's partially angst cause they're crying

Swap nuzzled his lover, chuckling lightly. Looking to him with a gentle smile, Fell asked, "What are you laughing about, my love?" With rosy cheekbones, Swap confessed, "i never thought i'd be getting married in my life. honestly, i thought i'd be single for the rest of my life until a couple of years ago." Getting out of bed, Fell told his groom before going to make breakfast, "Well, I'm lucky I even let myself love you, my red faced daisy."

"nyeh heh, and as am i." He got up to follow him, but Fell pushed him on the bed gently. "No, I'd like to treat you this morning." Faking a pout, Swap asked, "can't i get a kiss before you leave me?" Feeling so childishly giddy, Fell laughed quietly and clinked his teeth with his lover's. "You're such an affectionate person, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

After a moment, Fell left his lover to wait in bed while he made breakfast. While he waited, Swap decided to occupy himself with a book from the growing mini library in their room. Fell was very fond of classics particularly, even so far as to go at length with genuine excitement about the mystery surrounding Hamlet, or rant on end about Chandler's claim of there existing such a thing as substitute art when art is not only subjective, but also an ever improving skill for those who practice it. It gives him a vicarious sense of passion looking at the exhilarated look on his face and vivid gestures, listening to the loud, rising intonation of his voice. It's a beautiful thing to see him when he gets passionate, even when he'd not be as interested reading it on paper.

He picked up one of the worn books he'd personally brought along, taking it to bed and starting to read. There was a calm smile on him. As he got through a few pages, a slip of paper fell from the pages.

Picking it up, he realized it was Fell's. The handwriting was too precise to be one the many forgotten reminders he'd written himself, and there was no way it was an important paper since neither of them would stuff such a thing in a book. Initially, he'd debated reading it, but...well, it was addressed to him. Why not read it?

Putting the book aside, he started reading the slip of paper. It was a poem. Huh. He started reading it.

_"My beautiful red daisy,_

_How could I gaze at you so shamelessly?_

_Your touch is so wonderfully soft and delicate,_

_Where mine is so needlessly abrasive and rough._

_It's unfair, that I am lifted up and made to grow_

_While you, a much fairer creature, is regarded as ordinary._

_You've changed my life._

_You've changed me._

_When I look at you, I see immense beauty._

_I see immense compassion._

_I see immense love,_

_The love I'd been taught to fear all my life._

_Time and time again, I've come to disbelieve love like yours could exist,_

_But your love has blossomed and grown,_

_And if I could ever try to write about your beauty,_

_I'd be writing for ages._

_Shakespeare tried to preserve his fair youth_

_In the words of a page,_

_But you deserve much more than silly words._

_You deserve so much more than I could ever give_

_And yet you give me all the glory,_

_You, a beautiful bouquet of the finest blooms,_

_Has made a peony of a weed,_

_And you have made me your groom._

_I was so afraid to love anyone the way I love you._

_I love you so much,_

_I love you more than I can rationalize,_

_And I don't think I even tell you enough how much I love you."_

Fell walked in, eye sockets going wide with concern. "Honey, are you okay!?" Swap looked over, only now realizing he'd been crying. He puts the tray aside on the night stand, going to comfort his groom as soon as possible. Swap opened his arms, Fell coming to embrace him. Swap wiped his tears, crying in his embrace, "i'm more than alright, my love! i just...i'm just feeling so overwhelmingly happy right now!"

Fell joins him in bed, kissing him and rocking him back and forth gently. "you're so full of love, i just got a very good reminder of how much i'll be loved for the rest of my life! and i swear, you get more and more beautiful every day! honey, if someone isn't being told enough how much they're loved, it's you!"

Fell wiped away his tears, and Swap started showering his groom with kisses. This was the monster he'd spend the rest of his life with. And he was more than content with that.

They spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms, even when they stopped crying, turned on the tv, and ate breakfast together. And all through the morning, they still couldn't stop telling each other that they loved each other.


End file.
